Un temps pour ne rien changer
by Krazylove01
Summary: Hinata revoit Naruto six après lui avoir déclaré son amour, celui la rejète et souhaite maintenant recoller les peaux casser, sauf que Hinata ne souhaite pas souffrir de nouveau et malgré qu'elle l'aime toujours elle ne peut oublié la souffrance qu'il lui a causé
1. Chapter 1

Tout le mérite va à Masashi Kishimoto

Un temps pour ne rien changer

Après toute ces années, mes sentiments pour lui n'avait pas changer, je devais me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais la meme, que mon amour pour lui n'avais pas changer, malgré qu'il m'avait briser le coeur

**Chap 1 **

_Prologue _

Hinata regarda la batiste et déglutie. Après toute ces années, elle allait enfin revoir le seul homme sur terre qui faisait battre son coeur Naruto Uzumaki. Elle savait pourtant que cette réunion ne serait pas pas heureuse puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir elle. Neji, avait en réalité rendenz-vous avec lui, mais il avait eu un empêchement et il lui avait supplier de prendre sa place. Hinata n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien que son cousin avait fait exprès d'avoir ce sois disant empêchement, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Naruto c'était six ans plus tôt à leur bal de finissant et c'était aussi le jour ou elle avait décider de lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui. _Qu'elle erreur _pensa-telle. Oui elle lui avait avouer ses sentiments ceux qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis l'âge de huit ans et effectivement il ne les partageait pas, Sakura Haruno était sa principale préoccupation. Hinata sourit et tira les portes de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers le secrétariat. Neji lui avait dit qu'elle était là pour affaire, Naruto avait besoin d'eux et il les avaient contacté. La famille Hyuga avait fait fortune en aidant les plus affaiblit. il prêtait de l'argent à ceux qui n'en avait pas et les aidaient à se remettre sur pied, en échange il devait rembourser le prêt et donner une partie des revenus qu'ils avaient obtenu. Alors Naruto avait besoin d'argent, elle pouvait le comprendre comme tous le monde elle avait lu les journaux et elle avait appris qu'il avait hérité de l'entreprise de ses parents qui était en faillite. Hinata s'approcha de la secrétaire et demanda poliment ou se trouvait le bureau de Naruto.

**Hinata**

**- **Sans rendez-vous je ne peux rien faire pour vous. me dit la secrétaire d'un ton de reproche.

Elle n'avait même pas la peine de me jeter un regard, comme si ma personne n'importait pas. Je pris une grande inspiration et afficha mon plus beau sourire. Avec les années, j'avais appris à m'affirmer plus et à avoir un minimum de confiance en moi, je n'allais pas laisser cette blondinette me manquer de respect.

-J'ai un rendez-vous, je suis sur que n'apprécierait pas de voir comment vous traitez ceux qui peuvent faire en sorte que vous ailliez un emplois. répliquais-je.

La secrétaire releva la tete et me fit un sourire jaune, elle sortit un cartable et me regarda.

-Votre nom s'il vous plais?

-Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

**Naruto **

-Hinata ? Oui bien sure, faite la monter. répondais-je en raccrochant le combiner.

Hinata… le dernier souvenir que j'avais d'elle, était celui d'un visage défigurer par la peine que je lui avait faite. J'avais essayé de m'excuser plusieurs fois au cours de l'été qui avait suivit, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir de moi et avec raison. Hinata était surement la femme la plus douce et la plus calme que je connaissais et je lui avais brisé le coeur. La voir aujourd'hui était pour moi une manière de mettre les choses au clair.

-N-Naruto? J'ai f-f-frappé plusieurs fois, m-mais tu ne r-répondais pas. dit une petite voix.

Je relevai la tête et aperçu une grande femme à la chevelure de jais. Après toute ces années, elle était rester la même, ses traits avait muri, mais sans plus Hinata était rester Hinata. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, le rouge sur ses joues, son bégaiement , sa beauté, sa douce voix je m'en voulu presque de l'avoir rejeter quelque années plus tôt.

-Hinata, je suis heureux de te voir. lui dis-je.

-Oui moi aussi. Neji ne pouvait pas venir alors j'ai pris sa place. Dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je connaissais assez Hinata pour savoir que en se moment même elle était entrain de se dire de ne pas montrer aucun signe de faiblesse en ma présence, je ne lui en voulais pas de toute façon comment aurais-je pus? Je me levai et lui tira la chaise, histoire de chasser le malaise qui commençait à s'installer. Hinata s'assit et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alors tu as besoin d'argent Naruto?

Aucun bégaiement cette fois-ci, il s'agissait surement d'une erreur la première fois, car toute sa personne avait changer la douce femme qui avait passé le cadre de ma porte trois minutes plus tôt avait disparu. Elle était là pour affaire et rien d'autre.

-Je vais rebâtir l'entreprise de mes parents et si je dois m'endetter jusqu'au coup pour le faire alors oui j'ai besoin de d'argent… beaucoup d'argent.

Hinata sourit.

-Tu n'as pas changer Naruto, ça fais plaisir de voir ça.

Voici le premier chapitre svp dit moi comment vous l'avez trouver et désoler pour les fautes :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Un café, Naruto m'avait invité pour un café. Quelque année plus tôt, j'aurais surement sauté de joie à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui, maintenant cela me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'invite parce qu'il avait pitié de moi, je n'acceptais la pitié de personne, j'avais fais mes preuves il longtemps rien en moi ne devais susciter la faiblesses, pas même Naruto qui était probablement la seule personne sur terre que j'avais aimé plus que moi-même. Apres toute ces années, l'attraction que je ressentais pour lui était encore présente je devais me ressaisir, reprendre le contrôle de ma personne de la situation. Si je ne pouvais contrôler mes joues de rougir, je pouvais cependant contrôler mes paroles Naruto devait payer un minimum pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- Je ne crois pas que ça serait approprié Naruto, mélanger affaires et amour ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

**-** Oh je t'en pris Hinata, pas de ça avec moi. Je comprends que tu veuilles prendre tes distances avec moi pour ce que t'ai fais dans le passé et j'accepte cela, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait mettre tout ça derrière nous?

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir, Naruto avait toujours eu des problèmes avec sa compréhension envers les femmes. Pour moi c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça, je ne m'étais jamais imaginer avec personne d'autre que lui, Naruto était l'homme de ma vie et même aujourd'hui six ans plus tard, je ressentais la même chose. Le rejet de Naruto fut pour moi horrible, jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu aussi mal depuis l'âge de huit ans j'avais garder secrètement mes sentiments et lorsque enfin j'avais eu le courage de le faire, il m'avait maladroitement dit non. La fin du secondaire et le début de ma vie adulte m'avait permit de faire le deuil et d'accepter la situation, cela m'avait permit aussi de travailler sur moi-même et d'aimer la personne que j'étais. Oui j'avais fuit Naruto toutes ces années et avec raison, je l'aimais toujours et le voir devant moi en ce moment ne m'aidais pas à aller mieux au contraire. Que pouvais-je lui dire? Toute ma vie j'avais placé Naruto en premier, toute ma vie il avait le centre de mes intérêts et passion, je ne lui avait jamais refusé quelque chose c'étais tout simplement impossible.

- O-Oui tu as raison, je suis d-désolé un café ça serait bien.

- Super je savais que je pouvais te faire changer d'avis. me dit-il.

_Tu savais plutôt que j'étais incapable de te dire non. pensais-je._

Je m'en voulais, tout ce que je voulais c'était de lui prêter l'argent qu'il avait besoin et ne plus jamais le revoir. J'avais réussis à le faire pendant six ans, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le faire maintenant? Bien entendu la réponse était simple, les six années ou j'avais fuit Naruto je n'avais pas eu de contact direct avec lui. Monsieur était bien trop occuper à s'amuser avec la belle Sakura Haruno, je fermai les yeux juste le fait de penser à ma plus grande rivale me donnais le vertige. Je ne pouvais que l'envier, malgré toutes ces années l'amour de Naruto pour Sakura n'avait pas changer il l'aimait d'un amour profond, je n'avais jamais pus comprendre pourquoi vu que c'est sentiments n'était pas partager du moins jusqu'à tout recensement… du moins c'est ce que disait les rumeurs.

- Hinata, tu es toujours avec moi? Je me disais que tu pourrais apporter les contrats histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Oui pas de problème Naruto, bon je dois y aller Neji m'attend ce fut un plaisir.

je lui tendis ma main et il la regarda d'un air perplexe. Je rougis du à l'intensité de son regard, d'un geste mécanique j'observai ma main voire si elle était sale puis je sentis ses bras autour de moi. Naruto m'enlaçais je voulu le repousser, mais je ne pus le faire. Son odeur m'enveloppait je ne pouvais demander mieux de cette rencontre avec lui.

- Nous ne sommes pas des étranger Hinata cesse d'agir comme si c'était le cas. Tu n'aides pas un client, mais un ami te revoir aujourd'hui ma fait énormément de bien. Savoir que tu étais dans la même ville que moi et que tu ne voulait avoir aucun lien avec moi, fut dur pour le moral, car tu es pour moi une amie très importante.

Amie… je détestais ce mot je ne voulais pas être son amie, je voulais être la prochaine Madame Uzumaki, je voulais être sa petite amie, sa fiancé… sa femme je voulais être tout sauf une amie. On ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un a nous aimer et lorsque que je l'avais réalisé, j'avais fuit je l'avais abandonné. Si pour être prêt de lui il fallait que je tienne ce rôle, j'allais le faire je ne savais pas encore comment, mais j'allais le faire.

**Naruto **

- Tu as revu qui? redemanda Gaara.

- Hinata Huyga, tu te souviens d'elle pas vrai?

Gaara dirigeais le pays le Suna, et était venu à Konoha pour affaire avec Tsunade, mais aussi pour me voir. Nous avions une excellente relation et je voulais profiter de sa présence en ville pour lui parler de ma réconciliation avec Hinata. Sasuke n'était plus là et malgré le fait j'avais énormément d'amis à Konoha, personne ne pouvais vraiment me comprendre comme le faisait Gaara et Sasuke qui avait vécu les mêmes expériences que moi.

- Ah oui elle… eh bien je croyait que tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'était qu'une amie. Pourquoi me parler d'elle?

Gaara n'avait pas revu Hinata depuis le secondaire et le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle n'était pas attrayant étant donné qu'à l'époque elle était une fille timide et secrète. Mais ce que j'avais vu avant hier ne ressemblais en rien l'Hinata d'avant.

- Tu ne comprends pas Gaara elle est tout simplement magnifique, si tu la voyais tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux. essayais-je d'expliquer.

Les yeux émeraudes de mon ami me dévisagèrent, il ne semblait pas convaincu et je ne pouvais le blâmer, Hinata n'était pas mon genre de fille si on pouvait tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Sakura il semblait invraisemblable d'en faire autant avec une fille qui était l'opposer d'elle. Je n'étais pas prêt a faire ma croix sur Sakura, mais j'avais appris avec le temps que peut importe les signaux qu'elle pourrait m'envoyer, personne ne battrait jamais Sasuke elle l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel et à la minute ou elle pensait à lui, ses sentiments revenait à surface. Je pouvais battre Sasuke sur tout les plans, mais pas dans celui-ci, Sakura lui avait donner son coeur et je ne pouvais rien y faire sauf celui de l'accepter et de trouver une façon d'être le moins blessé possible. Pour cela il fallait que j'ouvre mes horizons et Hinata était un bon partis.

- Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un dit-il.

- Qui?

Depuis quand Gaara jouait-il les entrepreneurs? Il leva la main et j'aperçus Kankuro qui s'approcha en compagnie de Temari. Peut importe ou il allait, ces deux là ne le laissait jamais sans surveillance.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Naruto donc tu attire l'attention.

Je souris à Gaara, je n'étais que le petit-fils et fils de quelqu'un je n'avais pas encore fait mes preuves. Reprendre la banque que ma famille avait bâti était pour moi une façon de me faire un nom étant donner que j'avais abandonné depuis un moment mon rêve de gouverner Konoha.

- Shion, tu te souviens de celle fille?

J'hochai la tête Kankuro avait des vu sur elle et si son frère m'en parlait c'est que ça n'avait pas marcher entre eux.

- Oui et alors en quoi cela a un lien avec moi? demandais-je.

- Elle sera a Konoha mercredi et je vous ai planifier un diner romantique. Repondis Kankuro.

Ca ne lui faisait pas plaisir je pouvais le voir Shion lui plaisait, mais elle avait des vu sur quelqu'un d'autre… moi. Cela me faisait plaisir jusqu'a ce que je réalise que mercredi j'avais donné rendez-vous à Hinata pour un café.

- Je connais ce regard Naruto que ce passe t-il?

Gaara me connaissait définitivement bien. J'avais rencontré Shion lors d'une fête que Gaara avait organisé quelque mois plutôt, nous avions eu le temps de parler et j'avais pus constater qu'elle avait un fort caractère comme Sakura ce qui m'avais naturellement attiré, cependant je voulais focuser toute mon attention sur Hinata.

- Il a une autre femme en tête Gaara c'est évident. Lança Temari

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, comment avait-elle deviné?

- Sakura? Écoute vieux, je sais que tu dingue de cette fille, mais elle ne va jamais tomber amoureux de toi depuis combien est-elle amoureuse de ce Sasuke?

Kankuro n'avait pas tors, sauf que avoir raison ne voulait pas dire que je voulais l'accepter ou que je voulais l'entendre. Je détestais parler de Sakura cela faisait remonter des ressentiments que j'essayais du plus profond de mon être de cacher.

- Non, Hinata. Je veux me racheter auprès d'elle et mercredi je l'ai inviter prendre un café. Je ne peux pas la laisser encore en pan pour une autre fille, ce n'est pas moi et vous le savez.

Gaara garda le silence tandis que Kankuro riait aux éclat.

- Elle est une bonne fille je n'en dément pas, mais Shion Naruto cette fille est un bon partie. Riche elle a tout pour te permettre d'avancer dans ta vie politique ne savait tu pas qu'elle était l'héritière du throne …

- Elle n'a rien qu'Hinata n'a pas. Coupais-je Temari

- J'ai donner ma parle Naruto, je ne te demande que ça, tu pourra toujours reporter ton rendez-vous avec Hinata Shion ne reste que pour quelque jour. Dit finalement Gaara.

J'étais en colère qu'ils aient décidé de faire tout ça sans m'en parler d'abords, mais Gaara avait raison Shion était de bonne compagnie et Hinata était ma nouvelle partenaire d'affaire donc j'avais pleinement le temps de la voir.

- Très bien.. cédais-je.

À ce moment, je suis que j'avais prise la mauvaise décision et j'eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce rendez-vous allait mal tourner, je le savais.

** JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ POUR LE DÉLAIS, J'ÉTAIS VRAIMENT EN PANNE D'INSPIRATION, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ CA :) DONNER VOS COMMENTAIRE SVP**


End file.
